Syzyfowe prace/Rozdział XVIII
|adnotacje= }} Na początku września tegoż roku Borowicz, jako już młodzian «dojrzały» i cywilny, przybył do Klerykowa z wakacji niby to w celu załatwienia jakichś spraw koleżeńskich, nie cierpiących zwłoki. Ogorzała twarz jego była chuda, wzrok mu płonął. Od wyznania w parku miłości spojrzeniami, bez słów, nie widział «Biruty» ani razu. Napróżno szukał jej wszędzie, napróżno czatował po rogach ulic, w bramie sąsiedniej kamienicy, w parku, u ścian gimnazjum żeńskiego, we dnie i nocami. Zginęła dlań, jakby się w ziemię zapadła. Wiedział tyle tylko, że jest w Klerykowie i że zdaje na patent dojrzałości. Egzamina pisemne i ustne, wręczenie świadectw, uczta pożegnalna, zdjęcie mundurów, ostatni dzień i ostatnia noc w Klerykowie — wszystko to minęło dla niego, jak nierzeczywistość, luźnie tycząca się jego osoby. Wakacje spędził w domu u ojca, który zapadł był bardzo na zdrowiu. Marcin musiał prowadzić całkowite gospodarstwo folwarczne, pilnować sianokosu i żniw. Gdy już wszystko sprzątnął, wyrwał się z domu na kilka dni. Ledwie wysiadł z bryczki, umył się w zajeździe i pędem wybiegł z jego bramy, — padł w otwarte ramiona starej Przepiórzycy. Babcia rozpłakała się z miejsca. — Takiś to ty, Marcinek, taka to dobroć w twojem sercu... Gimnazjum skończyłeś, patent masz w garści, a do starej, co ci tylim ssipalcem widziała, nie przyszedłeś powiedzieć: — adiu Fruziu, jadę sew świat! Ładnie to tak, godzi się to tak? A przecie my z twoją matką nieboszczką... Nie było sposobu. Marcin musiał razem z nią iść na uroczystą kawę. Stanąwszy we drzwiach znajomego mieszkania, ujrzał przed sobą radcę Somonowicza drepcącego po izbie. Staruszek był już teraz całkiem zgarbiony. Plecy wygięły mu się w pałąk, a końce długiego surduta, jak opuszczone skrzydła, wiewały z obudwu stron skulonej figury. Radca posunął się bardzo od czasu śmierci kolegi Grzebickiego. Już teraz nikt prawie nie rozumiał tego, co mówił o przyczynach, powodach i błędach rewolucji 31 roku, nikt nie akceptował, ani przeczył ze świadomością. Radca patrzał na Marcina wytrzeszczonemi oczyma i nie poznawał. — Nie mam... — mruczał — nie mam waćpana, wcale nie mam przyjemności... — Cóż radca znowu wyprawiasz, — zakrzyknęła na niego stara Przepiórzyca, przecie to nasz Borowicz, Marcinek... — A prawda, — mamrotał Somonowicz, — przecie to nasz Borowicz... Marcinek... — ale patrzył nań wciąż z niedowierzaniem i sromotnem opuszczeniem dolnej wargi. Dopiero po upływie pewnego czasu nagle krzyknął: — Ba, cóż mi gadacie? Przecie to jest ten smarkaty Borowicz, Marcinek Borowicz, co tu mieszkał! — To pan radca teraz mię dopiero poznaje?... — zaśmiał się przyszły student. — Ale bo z waćpana tyli koń wyrósł, że ani sposobu! Patrzcież się państwo!... Czemuż to znowu mundur zdjąłeś i latasz w cywilnej szacie? — Albo to nie czas, panie radco? Skończyłem gimnazjum. — O, jak mi Bóg miły! — zakrzyknął staruszek. — Gimnazjum skończył! No i cóż teraz — do ojca na wieś walisz? — Ale gdzież tam — jadę do Warszawy... — A ty tam poco? — No, na uniwersytet. — Jest! Znowu na uniwersytet... Co ci po tem, wal na wieś, zajmij się interesami starego!... — Nie, ja pojadę do Warszawy. Radca odął bezzębne usta, wytrzeszczył oczy i ruszył w swój pochód z kąta w kąt stancyjki. W czasie tej rozmowy z za portjery ukazała się panna Konstancja. Borowicz wyciągnął do niej rękę z serdecznym uściskiem. Pannisko, zestarzałe już zupełnie, szepnęło swoje: — a, powinszować!... — i zasiadło w kącie izby do roboty na drutach. Od czasu do czasu panna Konstancja rzucała okiem na barczystą postać Marcina z wyrazem wielkiego smutku. Wszystko na ziemi krzewiło się, mężniało, szło dokądś z furją w życie, oprócz niej, oprócz niej jednej, co wrosła w swe miejsce niby drzewo próchniejące. Z sąsiedniego pokoju wysunął się młody Przepiórkowski, łysy już, jak kolano, przywitał się z Marcinem i siadł w drugim kąciku. Stara Przepiórzyca, zarządziwszy, jakie imbryki mają być przystawione, wróciła do pokoju i rzekła: — O nas to już wiesz pewno, Marcinek? — Cóż ja mam wiedzieć? — No, jakto? Że nam stancję zamknęli? — Pierwsze słyszę! — Tak, tak! Kriestoobriadnikow wezwał mię do siebie przed dwoma tygodniami i zapowiedział, żebym sobie kosztów oszczędziła, bo on nam stancji trzymać nie da, niby katoliczkom. Od tego, podał, będą specjalne moskiewki, a następnie jakieś tam internaty. — Czy podobna? — rzekł Marcin, szczerze zmartwiony. — Już my nawet sprzedali, co się dało: stoły, krzesła, lampy. Szukamy mniejszego lokalu, bo pocóż nam taka buda? Staruszka otarła łzę bezwiednym ruchem, jakby spędzała muchę. — Internaty... przednia to jest myśl... — rzekł Somonowicz. — środek do zaprowadzenia wzorowej karności, należytego rygoru, ale... — I moskwicyzmu... — rzekł Marcin. — Co mówisz, filozofie? Moskwicyzmu? Jaki już rezon, a co, a co? — wołał, spoglądając kolejno na panią Przepiórkowską, na jej syna i córkę. — Ależ tak, moskwicyzmu... — mówił Borowicz niezrażony. — Nietylko w klasie, ale i w domu będą uczniowie zmuszeni do mówienia ciągle po rosyjsku. Społeczeństwo nie daje nam przecież żadnych środków ratunku... — Społeczeństwo... fiu... fiu!... Więc cóż niby to społeczeństwo?. — Panie radco, czyż pan rzeczywiście nie współczuje z babcią Przepiórkowską, której nie wiedzieć dlaczego zamykają stancję, choć ją prowadziła uczciwie i doskonale, i tym sposobem niweczą środek utrzymania się? Czyż pan rzeczywiście współczuje z brutalnemi fantazjami karierowiczów gimnazjalnych? — Wara waćpanu do tego, z czem ja współczuję! — krzyczał stary, tupiąc pantoflami. — Z niczem i nikim nie współczuję, skoro mam przed oczyma wolę rządu. — Tak to rozumiem, to wyraźne! A ja inaczej, ja nie mogę znieść! — wołał Borowicz, zapalając się do żywego. Starzec odprostował swe wypaczone plecy i patrzał na niego rozognionemi oczyma. — Acan masz mleko pod nosem i tyle akurat masz mówić o znoszeniu, co... Nie chcę zresztą gadać ci otwarcie! Ze mną się będziesz spierał, com sześćdziesiąt lat temu... — Ja nie patrzyłem ani na rewolucję, ani na powstanie, ale przecież to nie racja, żebym nie miał prawa czuć ucisku, myśleć o nim i opierać mu się ze wszech sił moich... — A co, a co, słyszeliście? — krzyknął Somonowicz. — Trzeci dziesiątek lat upływa, to jest nasionko Macie państwo! Czy nie mówiłem? Ja to przeczuwam, ia to widzę! Tu mi włosy wyrosną, jeżeli ty znowu czego nie zmajstrujesz, — wołał, podsuwając Borowiczowi do oczu swe zmarszczone ręce — tu mi włosy wyrosną! Ale to sobie waćpan zapisz w głowie, że ja nie chcę tego dożyć, że nie zgodzę się pod żadnym pozorem na to patrzeć i że sobie w twoich oczach, gołowąsie, z pistoletu w łeb wypalę! To sobie zapamiętaj !... — Po cóż znowu pan radca ma sobie w łeb walić? — pytał zmieszany Borowicz. — Poco mam sobie w łeb walić? Bo mam już dosyć. Nie chcę trzeci raz patrzeć, nie chcę patrzeć, słyszeć, czuć, nie chcę, nie chcę! — Ależ o co radcy chodzi? — wtrąciła się staruszka. — O co chodzi? O to chodzi, że nie mam już sił ani przeciwdziałać, ani wstrzymywać, a patrzeć i wszechmocy boskiej po nocach nadaremnie wzywać nie chcę, choćbym miał duszę wydać na potępienie wieczne. Na to warn mogę w tej chwili wykonać przysięgę, że nie chcę patrzeć i nie będę! Wy sobie słuchajcie takiego siewcy, a ja wam powtarzam miljon set razy. że to jest wróg waszej nacji, oto ten, który tu stoi! — Ech, jużem się nasłuchał tych kabalistycznych przeklęć pana radcy i wiem, co za niemi idzie... — rzekł Borowicz, machając ręką. Nie ma o czem gadać... — Jest o czem gadać! Ja cię widzę na wylot! Oddaj się w ręce sprawiedliwości!... Marcin nie mógł już wytrzymać, to też, nie czekając na kawę, co tchu pożegnał się ze wszystkimi. Stary radca wychylił się za nim z sieni i wołał na cały głos: — Oddaj się w ręce sprawiedliwości, to ci radzę, jak ojciec... Wprost z Wygwizdowa Borowicz cwałem pobiegł na ulicę «Biruty». Gdy się do tych miejsc zbliżał, szedł, jak lunatyk. Tyle dni i nocy przepędził w tęsknocie za tym widokiem, tyle razy budził się z marzeń do rzeczywistej ich nieobecności, że gdy nareszcie dane mu było znaleźć się wśród tych zaułków, poczytywał je za gorączkowe widziadła. Życie swoim trybem toczące się w małych sklepikach, w jeszcze mniejszych warsztatach, w brudnych i ciasnych mieszkaniach, na ulicy i w sionkach — było mu drogie i czcigodne, jak święty kult, jako umiłowana świątynia samego bóstwa. Szedł noga za nogą i wolno wznosił oczy do szyb pierwszego piętra. O, gdyby ją mógł zobaczyć, gdyby tylko raz spojrzeć!... Zdała już dostrzegł, że z okien wyjęte są żaglowe story i firanki, a większość tych okien poroztwierana tak jednostajnie, że z mieszkania wiała pustka. W głębi jednej z sal widać było podwójną drabinę z białego drzewa, zachlapaną olejnemi farbami. Dalej, na miejscu pięknych złocieni w białych wazonikach, stał garnek z niebieską ultramaryną i sterczący w nim gruby pędzel. Serce Marcina zakłuła złośliwa boleść, ów, jak mówi Hamlet, «taki jedynie rodzaj przeczucia, jakiby zmieszał, być może, kobietę». — Pragnąc znaleźć odrazu środek ratunku na to gniotące uczucie, Borowicz wszedł w bramę i spotkał tam starą i unurzaną w brudzie stróżkę, która oczyszczała miotliskiem ua długim kiju bramę wjazdową. — Proszę pani, — szepnął, wsuwając babie w rękę pół rubla, — czy doktor Stogowski teraz przyjmuje chorych? — Ten, co tu na górze mieszkał, ruski doktor, to się już wyprowadził, ale przyjdzie na kwaterę to samo doktor, tylko inszy, a tera niema żadnego... — rzekła babina, osłupiała z podziwu na widok takiej kupy pieniędzy. — A gdzież tamten? — Tamtego przeniosły aże w głęboką Rosiją. — W głęboką Rosiją — powtórzył Marcin dygocącemi wargami. — Mówił ta dzieńszczyk, ze tam niby ten doktor Stogowski będzie brał lepszą zasługę. Na jednorola tam poszedł, to samo przy wojsku. — Ale, gdzież to jest? — Gadał on toto, ale nie potrafię wymówić. Jakosi tak, jakby... Śmierno, czy co? — A czy to już wyjechali? — O już będzie z pięć niedziel, jak pojechały. — I ta panienka, córka to samo? — A ino, pojechała i ona. Zapłakała se, chudziątko, jak przyszło włazić na furę. Jeszcze mi złotówkę wetknęła, żem, widać, sterczała, jako się patrzy przy bramie. Marcin odszedł stamtąd. Nie widział ani jednego przechodnia, instynktem prawie trafiał z ulicy w ulicę, z ulicy w ulicę, z ulicy w ulicę. Nie wiedząc o tem, znalazł się u bramy parku; wszedł tam, skierował na swoją uliczkę i trafił do źródła. Pusto było w tem ustroniu. Kamienne ławki stały tak samo, tylko liście bzu poczerniały, śpiew ptasi ustał. Borowicz siadł na swem miejscu i zmartwiałemi oczyma przyglądał się ławce sąsiedniej. Kiedy niekiedy z wysokich drzew spływał liść zeschnięty, kołysał się na powietrzu i cicho padał między uwiędłe trawy. Kiedy niekiedy za żelaznemi sztachetami dawał się słyszeć łoskot kroków przechodnia po kamiennym chodniku, albo w dali okrzyk uczniów, bawiących się w piłkę na gimazjalnem podwórzu. Drżącemi palcami Marcin wyjął z bocznej kieszeni kartkę z pismem «Biruty» i przycisnął do ust zsiniałych słowa piosenki: «Ach, kiedyż wykujem, strudzeni oracze, lemiesze z pałaszy skrwawionych?...» Duszę jego gruchotała boleść tak głęboka, jakby trzymał na wargach rękawiczkę lub wstążkę wyjętą z trumny. Skąpy orszak myśli snuł się po jego rozbitym mózgu. Było ich coraz mniej, coraz mniej... Tylko dwa, trzy pytania wracały ciągle. Pocóż to wszystko ludzie robią, poco czynią dobrowolnie na złość słabszym z pośród siebie, dzieciom? Toż to jest pomoc udzielona młodości przez wiek i rozum dojrzały? Nic, tylko mściwe, obłudne a umyślne łganie, gdzie się da, podstawienie nogi, żebyś upadł i żebyś się rozbił. A ty wierzysz, że wykujem lemiesze z pałaszy skrwawionych... — zapłakał w głębi serca. Wtem dał się słyszeć nad nim cichy głos: — Borowicz, panie, panie... Marcin podniósł głowę i zobaczył twarz Radka, wówczas ucznia klasy ósmej, który stał schylony. Szerokoramienny, chudy i śniady chłop wlepił swe siwe oczy w twarz jego i cicho pytał: — Cóż ci to, Borowicz, cóż ci to? Marcin nie był w stanie rzec słowa, nie mógł patrzeć, wyciągnął tylko rękę i wspomógł się na siłach, czując uściśnienie kościstej, a jakby z żelaza urobionej prawicy Radkowej. Syzyfowe prace 18